radiantfandomcom-20200214-history
Melie/Synopsis
Synopsis History Sometime after being infected, Melie and her sister, Venelope, come into conflict with a Nemesis. It appears that as a result of one of Melie's fits, she becomes uncooperative, which inadvertently leads to Venelope suffering critical damage and succumbing to her injuries. Upon realizing what happens, her second personality slips out once more, empowering her magic and allowing her to chop the creature into bits. While victorious, the encounter has a lasting effect on her mental state and comes to make Melie dread her inability to control her fits. Pompo Hills Arc Doc sends Melie preemptively to Pompo Hills in order to meet with Alma and begin making preparations to retrieve the Nemesis remains. However, she runs into the Inquisition before she can arrive, and is captured after explaining that she was going to pick up a Nemesis! Days after her capture, Seth has a run in with the Inquisition as well, and is locked into a Black Silver Cage alongside her. Shortly after Melie and Seth introduce themselves, Doc is captured as well. Luckily, Mr. Boobrie is able to sneak around and get a set of keys, allowing the trio of sorcerers to escape from the confines of their prison. They manage to retrieve their lost feathered tools and begin to wage battle with the soldiers seeking to apprehend them. Despite Seth's efforts, and Melie's defensive measures, the trio of wizards are surrounded and things look bleak. Under the stress, Melie's curse activates, allowing "Angry Melie" to run wild, blowing away the threats with a mighty Ignis Rumpere. As she terrorizes the Inquisitors, Dragunov is able to get to her blindspot, keeping her at bay with the threat of using his arrow to slay her. Before she can be detained, Seth's Titan Punch is able to knock the Inquisition's Airship off balance, sending the majority of the force holding on for dear life. The distraction allows Melie to flown off the ship with his broom, before the adventuring group land in Doc's ship, and make their grand escape. Fortunately for them, they reach Artemis's borders with ease, deterring further action. Manga Differences Pompo Hills Arc Despite being instructed to head to Pompo Hills early, Melie never arrives. Instead, she has a run in with the Inquisition, during which she enters one of her fits. As a direct consequence, the girl is detained within a Black Silver Cage. The inquisitors seem to mistake Melie for Alma as a result of the Islet 21 citizens initially calling for the Inquisition to come capture Alma and Seth. They also mistake Mr. Boobrie for Seth as he has horns. When Seth arrives, he immediately assumes the captured sorceress to be his adoptive mother. After a clever diversion, he manages to launch a fantasia strike to the exterior of the anti-magic container, and grabs onto the gal who turns out not to be Alma! Despite the confusion, Seth aids her in escape and the trio of sorcerers manage to make it to the Artemis Institute.